Pappy Joe's Truck
by shebe67
Summary: Lucas Friar just got the worst news of his life. But from that he gets one of the greatest gifts he ever received. I'm not to great with summaries but give it a chance.


_Pappy Joe's Truck_

 _For sand1128 on Tumblr._

Twenty-year-old Lucas Friar could not believe that his grandfather was gone. The larger than life man with his big booming voice had passed away a week ago, and Lucas was still in shock. He had gotten word after one of his classes at NYU. His father had called with the news that Pappy Joe had passed. He was sitting in his rocking chair on his front porch and just went to sleep. One of the ranch hands making rounds later that evening found him. He went peacefully. Lucas was devastated. His Pappy Joe was his hero. Lucas and his family made the trip to Texas with Zay tagging along. Riley and the rest of the Clique Six had wanted to attend as well, but they all had classes and most of them couldn't get away. Riley had wanted to be there for her boyfriend as she knew how much Lucas loved his grandfather. They spoke every day he was gone and he would call her in the middle of the night in tears over his Pappy. A week after he passed, Pappy Joe was buried next to his wife and Lucas found comfort in knowing they were together again. He could just picture the smile on Pappy Joe's face. Lucas and Zay had ridden to the funeral in Pappy Joe's old truck, as Lucas said that Pappy Joe went everywhere in that truck. So, Lucas drove the truck right behind the hearse that carried Pappy Joe's body to the cemetery.

After the funeral, everyone gathered at the ranch for lunch. There would be a reading of Pappy Joe's will in a couple days to find out how all his property and belongings were divided up. Jack, Pappy Joe's ranch hand pulled Lucas aside to give him a letter from his grandfather. Lucas accepted the letter with shaking hands. He couldn't open the letter, what could his grandfather have written to him? "Lucas, you're Pappy loved you more than anything in the world and was so proud of what you were doing with your life. I don't know what that letter says, but I know he missed you every day and always looked forward to your calls and visits, he was a great man and this ranch won't be the same without him," Jack said. Lucas held the envelope in his hands and just stared at it, not knowing what to think. Zay walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Lucas you have to open it to read it." Lucas just stared at the envelope turning it in his hands, he finally got the nerve to open it. He asked Zay for some privacy. Zay left the room and Lucas took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. Seeing his grandfather's handwriting brought tears to his eyes. As he read the letter he had a smile on his face with tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he read…

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _If you're reading this letter it means I am no longer here and have gone to join your grandma in Heaven. I got a few things I never got to say to you when I was still here and want you to know._

 _First, I am proud of you boy. You have grown into a fine young man and I think you are going to make a fine veterinarian. Study hard and do your best. That's all anyone can ask of you. You made yourself some fine friends and settled in really well in the big city. You found people who believe in you and helped you to become the person you are today. You met Riley and I think she is one of the reasons that you are the person you are. That girl is special and you need to hold onto that one. If she is the one that you choose to spend your life with, I wish you and her all the happiness that I had with your grandma. Make the most of the time you have here on this earth with her because it can all end in the blink of an eye._

 _Second thing I need you to know is that I love you, Lucas Friar. I know I never said that to you very much, but I do. You made this old fool so proud the day you got on that bull and won the Master of Tombstone Award. I still look at that trophy and remember that day and how that little girl's belief in you helped you conquer your fear. That day you grew up. Don't ever forget how you felt that day and if you are ever afraid of anything remember that day. Remember how much Riley believed in you. Hold on to that, always. I think that can get you through anything._

 _I want to leave you something that means a lot to me. I want you to have my old truck. I bought that truck brand new in 1965. It's the only vehicle I have ever owned. It belongs to you now. Take care of it and it will always get you to where you want to go. It has lots of miles on it, just like me. You and Zay should have a ball driving it back to New York City. Yes, I know Zay is here with you. he wouldn't be anywhere else, that is a true friend. You boys be safe. When you get back to New York, go find a little spot that you and Riley can go to and watch the stars from the bed of that old truck. There's a little something I left in the glove box of the truck for you to give to Riley, someday, when the time is right, that is. Jack has the title to the truck and it's all yours, boy. Be good Lucas, be good to the people in your life. Treat them right, always._

 _Until we meet again one day, I love you Lucas. Live your life to the fullest. There is nothing holding you back, boy._

 _Pappy Joe_

Lucas, with tears in his eyes let out a loud whoop causing his parents and Zay to come running wondering what was going on. Lucas handed his father the letter to read and told Zay what was going on, "YEE HAW!" Zay hollered, "Road trip time, my friend!" He had a huge smile on his face. Lucas' father asked if he was sure he could handle the drive all the way back to the city, Lucas smiled and said, "Yes sir, Zay and I have made this trip a couple times. We'll be okay, we have our phones if we have any trouble." Lucas' father knew how much that old truck meant to Lucas and he also knew that Pappy Joe always intended for Lucas to have it. Lucas loved going places with his grandfather if it meant he got to ride in Pappy's truck. "You boys be careful and if you have any trouble your Mama and I will be here, we can head your direction, if need be. Son, your grandfather has given you a great gift, take care of it just like he did." "Yes sir, if it's all right I think Zay and I will head out early tomorrow morning. We both have to be back for classes in three days. I think with both of us driving we should be able to make it in time," Lucas said. With that he and Zay bid everyone good-bye. Zay went to their room to pack and Lucas went to see Jack to get the title and extra keys to the truck. As he was leaving the ranch hand's house, Jack shook hands with Lucas and told him to take good care of it. With papers in hand, Lucas walked over to his Pappy's truck and opened the passenger door. He was curious what his grandfather had put in the glove box. With the key in his hand he unlocked the glove box and saw a small velvet box, he took it and opened it, it was his grandmother's engagement ring. It was beautiful. It was a 3/4 carat diamond set in a simple white gold setting that had a little filigree work on either side of the diamond. He couldn't believe Pappy would give this to him. Sure, he and Riley had talked about the future but they both still had lots of schooling left and he wanted to wait until they were a little older and had jobs and a secure future. The ring would look beautiful on Riley's finger someday. Knowing that he had the ring to give her kind of made him wish the time was right. He and Riley loved each other and was sure that in no time he would get his moment to ask her to marry him and give her that ring. He put the ring box in his pocket and got in and drove the truck to back to Pappy Joe's house. He loved this old truck and couldn't wait to call Riley and share the news with her. He took out his cell phone and took a picture of himself sitting in the cab of the truck and sent to her with the message, _You'll never believe what Pappy Joe did…talk to you later, babe!_ Lucas put his phone back in his pocket and locked the truck up and headed into the house to join Zay in packing. He just couldn't help but look back towards the truck with a smile. Later that night on a video call with Riley, Lucas was explaining about the truck and reading parts of the letter to her, she had tears in her eyes. Happy that Lucas would have something that belonged to his grandfather and she especially liked the parts where Pappy Joe spoke of her, it was nice knowing that he thought she had a positive impact on Lucas' life. Lucas left out the part about the little something he left for him to give to Riley, he thought that right now wasn't the time to mention it. They made plans to find the perfect spot for some stargazing on Monday evening after they both got out of classes. They would get some sandwiches and things and have dinner and watch the stars. Lucas told her he would see her then, I love you's were shared and he ended the call.

The next morning before dawn Lucas and Zay said their good byes to Lucas' parents and headed out. Lucas and Zay had agreed to take turns driving so they wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room and they would only stop for gas, food and restroom breaks. They were both ready to get back to the city and life in general. Zay had a dance class to teach and Lucas was sure he had missed so much in his classes that it would take him forever to catch up. They left Texas on a Friday morning, stopped to fill the tank with gas, got a bite to eat and hit the road. For most of the trip they just listened to various radio stations and watched the scenery fly by. After a stop on Saturday afternoon with Lucas back in the driver seat, Zay looked at Lucas and said, "so when are you going to tell me what it is that Pappy Joe left in the glove box for you?" Zay didn't read the letter but Lucas had mentioned another item that had been left to him. "Zay, I don't want to tell you because you can't keep a secret. You'll tell Maya or Smackle and neither one of them can keep a secret from Riley and this is something that I don't want her to know about, man. So just don't ask me about it," Lucas told Zay. With that Zay just laughed and said, "well I'm glad to know what you think of me! You act like it's an engagement ring or something like that." Lucas shifted in the seat nervously and cleared his throat and turned the radio up louder to keep from having to talk to Zay anymore. Of course, Zay would figure it out. Lucas could never hide anything from Zay for to long. With a big smile on his face, Zay turns to Lucas and says, "it is a ring, isn't it? That's why you don't want me to know. Oh, this is gonna make such a great Lucas story!" "Zay! You can't tell anyone. This is between me and Riley and we aren't ready for that step yet!" Zay just smiled and promised his friend he wouldn't say anything to the girls, he didn't make any promises about not telling Farkle though! "Your secret is safe with me, Lucas. I promise not to say anything about the ring," Zay said with a smirk on his face. Lucas didn't feel any better but he had to trust Zay to keep his word.

Lucas and Zay made it back into the city about 8 p.m. on Sunday evening. They were so tired that they drove to Lucas' parents' house and decided to stay there rather than to head back to their dorm. After they both called their parents to let them know they had made it home, Lucas called Riley to let her know that they made it and were not going to be back on campus tonight. They talked for a bit and said their good nights as they knew they would see each other tomorrow evening.

Ever since Lucas had called Riley and told her about having his grandfather's truck she had been searching online for the perfect spot for watching the stars. She found a place at the Northern tip of Manhattan called Inwood Hill Park. It would be a bit of a drive but it would be worth it as it is dark and there are places that they can park and see the sunset and then the stars afterward. This was something Pappy Joe wanted them to do, so she wanted to make the most of it. She was excited to see Lucas after him being gone for a week. She woke up that Monday morning all smiley and giddy. She pulled out her phone to send Lucas a picture of herself and wrote, _Good Morning, Handsome! This smile is for you, can't wait to show you the spot I found for stargazing tonight. Love you!_ She sent the message and headed to her first class of the day. Lucas was parking the truck on campus when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to open the message. He loved seeing Riley's smiling face and sent her a reply, _Good morning to you to, Beautiful! Can't wait to see what you found…see you at 5._ He put his phone away and made his way to his dorm room to change for class and gather his books. As luck, would have it Riley's last class of the day was canceled. She had about three hours to get everything together for her date with Lucas as his last class went till 4 p.m. She called a nearby deli that they frequented and ordered some sandwiches, drinks and couple pieces of chocolate cake for desert. She picked out her clothes and went to get ready for her date. After she was dressed she ran down the block to the deli to pick up and pay for her order.

Riley made it back to her dorm building just as Lucas was pulling into the parking lot. She waited for him to park the truck and as he got out to help her with the bags she was carrying he was enveloped into a huge hug by Riley. Lucas laughed and tightened his arms around her to return her hug. She loosened her hold on him after a few seconds and gave him a huge smile. She had missed him so much while he was gone. Riley figured the feeling must be mutual as even though she let go of him, He still held on to her. He looked her up and down and pulled her to him for another hug only this time when he let go he added a sweet kiss on her lips. "I missed you so much Riley! I'm so glad to be home!" Lucas said as he still held her hands. Riley replied, "I missed you too! You can't go away anymore." he laughed at her and then smiled at the girl who had his heart. Not a day went by when he didn't give thanks for subways! "Are you ready to go watch the stars?" Lucas asked her. "If it means I get to spend time with you, then lead the way!" He helped her in to the passenger seat of the truck where she immediately slid to the middle. She had ridden in Pappy Joe's truck a few times with Lucas and the middle is where she always sat. Lucas got in and asked her where they were headed and she pulled up the directions on her phone. Off they went in search of the sunset and some stars.

Once they got to the park and found a spot they thought would give the best views, Lucas parked the truck and got out, Riley following behind him. He had thought to bring some blankets and a few pillows to spread out in the bed of the truck so that they would have a soft place to sit. After the blankets were taken care of Lucas set Riley on the tailgate of the truck and handed her the bags with their food. She gave him a sandwich and drink and handed him some napkins. She laid the cake to the side. They ate their sandwiches and made small talk. Riley told a funny story about Farkle and Smackle and updated Lucas on some paintings that Maya was working on for her art class. Lucas told Riley about some of the things that happened in Texas and about his and Zay's trip back to New York City. After they finished eating Riley gathered up their trash and found a trash can and took care of that. Lucas was looking for some music on his phone while she did that. He then helped Riley back up onto the bed of the truck where she laid next to Lucas resting on some of the pillows. The sun was just starting to set and the view they had was perfect. Riley snapped a few pictures of it with her phone as well of a couple of her and Lucas making silly faces. She took a couple of just him and then another of the two of them with Lucas kissing her cheek. They just laid there talking about anything and everything like they have always done. They laid there holding each other, sharing kisses and smiles, they didn't always need words. Just as they could see the first stars in the sky, Riley asked Lucas a question that he wasn't expecting, "Lucas when are you going to tell me about the other thing that Pappy Joe gave to you?" All Lucas could say was, "Uhhh…what makes you think he gave me something else?" Lucas was certain he knew the next words out of Riley's mouth. "Zay told me that there was something else that Pappy Joe left you and that I should ask you about it," she said. "Oh, you know it wasn't really anything big. Just something he thought I might need someday in the future. Nothing for you to worry about," he said. Hoping that answer would appease Riley he tried to change the subject. "You can sure can see a lot of stars out here, I can't believe that we are still so close to the city, can you?" Lucas looked at her to see if it was working and he noticed she was looking up and he was relieved that maybe it did. "Lucas, Zay told me that whatever it is that Pappy Joe gave you pertains to me and I would like to know what it is." Lucas didn't quite know what to say. He hadn't planned on telling Riley about the ring just yet, maybe a couple years from now. He looked at her and sat up, he knew there was no way she was going to let this go because that would be a very UN-Riley like thing. She sat up next to him as well and crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her arm as she waited for an answer. "You want to know what it is, I'll show you. Give me just a second to get it." Lucas hopped out and went to the passenger door and unlocked the glove box. He knew that wasn't a very safe place to keep it but he hadn't had much of a chance to figure out any other safe place just yet. He grabbed the velvet box and put it in his pocket. He closed the door and hopped back in the truck bed. As he sat next to Riley she noticed she was watching his every move. She said, "well, what is it? I want to see what you put in your pocket." Lucas couldn't believe he was going to show her the ring.

"Riley, I don't think…"

"Lucas, come on, I want to see what it is!"

"Riley, Pappy Joe said this is something I would want to give you when the time was right and even though I know my future is with you, I'm just not sure that you're ready."

"Lucas, what are you talking about?"

"Riley Matthews, I love you more than anything in this world and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Lucas Friar, you know that I love you just as much and all I think about is our future and in my dreams that future is with you. We may only be 19 and 20, but I know what our future is."

With that he took the ring box from his pocket and opened it for Riley to finally see what it was he had.

With tears in his eyes he said, "Riley, this was my grandma's engagement ring. Pappy Joe gave it to her when they got engaged and he left it to me to give to you when the time was right and if you are sure about what you just said, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing it was a beautiful ring, and Lucas had just proposed to her. She looked into those beautiful green eyes and with tears welling in her own, she smiled and said, "Yes, Lucas, I will marry you. I know that without question that I want to marry you!" Lucas smiled the biggest smile she thinks she had ever seen him smile, before closing the distance between them with a kiss, a kiss that left her breathless. He took the ring from the box and placed on her left hand then placing a kiss on her finger as well. The ring was a perfect fit and Riley moved her hand as the diamond sparkled under the moon and stars above them. She took out her phone and started typing a text message. Lucas asked her who she was texting and she said, "Zay, of course, so he can tell the gang a really good Riley and Lucas story."

The rest of the evening was spent figuring out how they were going to break the news to their parents and sharing kisses and their hopes and dreams of the future underneath the stars in the back of Pappy Joe's truck.


End file.
